


Advanced Girl Talk

by battle_cat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Breast Play, F/F, Lactation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable has decided Furiosa is who she goes to for sex advice. But some problems require a hands-on approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the headcanon from some of my other fics that Capable takes care of and nurses Dag's baby some of the time. 
> 
> This was originally going to be another chapter of [Girl Talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447693), but the rating and content are significantly different.

It’s the hot late afternoon, when most of the Citadel retreats to a cool spot for a nap until the sun gets lower.

Furiosa usually uses that time to do some work by herself, and today that means cleaning her arm and tending to the finger joint that keeps sticking. She has the prosthetic off and is diligently working out the sand that gets ground in everywhere when she hears footsteps, lighter and more even that Max’s. When she looks up Capable is standing just inside her doorway.

“Can I come in?” she asks. Furiosa nods. Capable sidles into the room, shoulders a little hunched and gaze a little skittish.

“What is it?”

“I wanted…to ask you for something.” There’s a flush creeping into Capable’s cheeks, and she keeps playing with the fringe on her belt.

“Sure.”

Capable takes a deep breath. “I’ve been having…feelings.” She swallows. “Sexual feelings. Not about you,” she adds hastily, her blush deepening. “Not really about anyone. Just been getting…” Her hand twists even harder into the fringe on her belt.

“Revved up?” Furiosa guesses, not at all sure where this is going.

“Yeah.” Her gaze is fixed on the floor. “When I nurse the baby.”

Furiosa feels a flicker of alarm, because…anything baby is the opposite of her territory. But Capable plunges on.

“Janey said that happens sometimes and…there’s nothing wrong with me.” She’s still staring resolutely at the floor. “She said if it bothered me I could touch myself after I’m done nursing.”

“Okay.” Furiosa is still not at all sure how she fits into this plan.

“I don’t know how to.”

Oh.

“He used to—” The clench in Capable’s jaw means Furiosa doesn’t have to ask who. “He would…play with me. And sometimes…my body would…do things. That’s the only time I’ve ever—”

_Oh._

“But he’s dead now, isn’t he?” She looks up for a second, a flash of bright defiant eyes. “So I want to learn.”

“Okay…” Furiosa is starting to suspect she knows where this is going, but she stays quiet in case she’s wrong.

Capable’s gaze is back on the floor. “I thought…maybe you could…”

“Teach you how to masturbate?” She tries to sound matter-of-fact, but it comes out somewhere around brusque. Capable flushes deep red.

“It’s stupid, never mind, I shouldn’t have—” She starts edging toward the doorway.

“It’s not stupid,” Furiosa says. She feels a sudden flush of…something…at the thought that Capable had trusted her, worked up the courage, for whatever reason, to ask her and not one of her Sisters, all of whom Furiosa knows to be quite familiar with this territory. “Sure. Why not?”

 

They sit side by side on Furiosa’s bed, propped up against the wall, the door bolted securely. Capable is still blushing, hands twisting together nervously.

Figuring out how to begin is awkward. Furiosa has witnessed countless War Boy wanks and detailed descriptions thereof, and has figured out through careful exploration what she likes, and what Max likes, but trying to give instructions to someone she’s never touched before, knows nothing about in that way, is not so easy.

“You said, um, you like how it feels when the baby sucks.” The flush has spread into big splotches on Capable’s neck and chest now. “You could touch your nipples. Get, uh, warmed up a bit.”

Capable bites her lip, not quite meeting Furiosa’s gaze.

“Would you rather I didn’t look?”

Capable shakes her head no. “Feels safer, with you here,” she whispers. It occurs to Furiosa that Capable is hesitating not because she’s embarrassed, but because she’s _scared_.

It was something Furiosa had always been able to keep for herself, no matter what he did to her, the ability to make herself feel pleasure even when she trusted no one else to do it for her. Sometimes it had felt like the only part of her that wasn’t damaged, that was _hers_.

But every Wife was different.

She reaches over and curls her flesh hand into one of Capable’s, feels her squeeze a little. “I’m here. You can stop whenever you want.”

Capable nods, her gaze fixed somewhere on the far wall.

She’s kept her Wife-cloth top, fashioned it into something practical that covers more, wrapping over her chest in a V shape that’s easy to open for nursing. She unwraps it just enough to slide a cautious hand inside to stroke her breast, fingers trailing lightly over the nipple. It’s the kind of soft teasing touch that would drive Furiosa mad, but Capable seems to like it, some of the tension draining out of her shoulders.

“You can pinch to make them hard,” Furiosa offers. Capable tweaks a nipple and she sees a flicker of discomfort run over her face.

“Did that feel good?”

Capable shakes her head no.

“Then don’t do it.” She’d been trying carefully to keep the command out of her voice, but this one’s important.

“Right.” Capable bites her lip as she massages her other breast through her shirt, as if this requires concentration.

“Bit sore,” she says after a minute. “She got her first tooth in.” She turns her head to sneak a shy glance at Furiosa. “A mouth would feel better.”

Furiosa holds still for a moment, because…it’s not that she wouldn’t want to. But. There is already so much trust involved in this. It would be easy to step over a line.

Capable sneaks another little glance at her face, and _oh_ , Furiosa’s never before noticed the plump soft curve of her lip when she bites it. “Just that,” Capable says. “If you want.”

She reaches up to slide the fabric away from her breasts, round and full with milk, creamy skin with dark aureoles. Capable’s arms and face have tanned golden-brown with working outside and being on the road, but this hidden part of her is still so pale.

Furiosa ducks her head down and brushes her tongue ever so lightly over a nipple. Capable sighs. She teases the soft little nub with her tongue, circling and flicking, making it hard before she sucks it into a soft kiss.

Capable emits a tiny whimper. When Furiosa looks up her head is tilted back, lips slightly parted.

“Keep going,” she whispers.

Furiosa ducks her mouth back to Capable’s breast and sucks, a little firmer this time, hears a breathy gasp.

She’s just getting into the rhythm of pushing her nipple around with her tongue while she sucks when a sugary spurt of milk surprises her. She pulls back suddenly.

“Your milk.” Of course that would happen; she doesn’t know why it surprised her.

“It’s okay.” The flush in Capable’s face is different now, a warm rosy glow in her cheeks.

“That’s—for the baby.” She can still taste the sweet warm squirt that landed in her mouth before she pulled away.

“I have plenty. Dag and I make more than enough.” Her fingers clutch Furiosa’s shoulder, trying to ease her closer. “You can—I like it.” She shoots another glance at Furiosa from under soft lashes. She doesn’t look scared now.

“Strictly for educational purposes, right?” Furiosa says with a tiny smile, and Capable _giggles_ as her mouth returns to her breast.

The milk is sweet and rich and warm flooding her mouth, and Capable’s skin is so soft, so soft as she strokes the underside of her breast, moves the wrappings of her shirt out of the way to trace gentle fingers over her stomach. She moans when Furiosa moves her lips to the other breast, sucking until Capable is rocking her hips and clutching at the waistband of her pants.

She’s wide-eyed and flushed when Furiosa pulls away, pupils wide and dark. “Are you wet now?” Furiosa asks. She tries not to focus on the slick heat she can feel between her own legs.

She expects Capable to just unbutton her pants and slip a hand inside, but she kicks them down to her ankles, along with the thin cloth she wears as underwear, exposing a soft fuzz of ginger pubic hair.

She runs an experimental finger down between her labia, a flicker of tension back on her face. Furiosa has gotten caught up in milk and sighs and warm, creamy skin, but now she’s reminded of the mission again, the dangers and the line.

Capable murmurs a soft, “Ohh.” A flicker of a smile on her face, and something that might be surprise. “Yeah.”

“You know where to touch?”

“Not really.”

Furiosa doesn’t touch her, just guides her hand to the right spot. “At the top…there.” It doesn’t seem so awkward now, with Capable’s warm shoulder pressed against hers. Capable sucks in a sharp breath when her fingers brush over her clit. 

“See? There.” Capable nods, back to biting her lip again. “You can get some wetness on your fingers and sort of…smear it around…in circles, or back and forth, or sort of…flick at it, whatever feels good.”

Capable has her eyes squeezed tight shut, breath coming faster now as her finger moves in careful circles, the same motion over and over. Furiosa leans back and wraps her half-arm around her back, and she flops back against Furiosa’s shoulder, head tipped back.

It takes what seems like a long time for her breath to rise to jagged gasping little moans. As her fingers speed up she reaches for Furiosa’s hand again with her free one, squeezing tightly. “It’s okay, I’m here,” Furiosa murmurs without really thinking about it, and the grip on her hand relaxes a little.

Capable is panting, sweat beading on her upper lip with effort, and at some point she moans out, “Furiosa, please…”

“You’re good, you’re almost there.” She presses soft kisses down the line of Capable’s exposed throat.

She makes a ragged little sound when she comes, curling in on herself with sudden force, gasping, mouth open. She takes her hand away from her clit immediately and for a minute she just sits there, trembling, her hair hiding her face.

Furiosa doesn’t move, her hand still clutched tightly in Capable’s damp grip. After some time Capable’s breath evens out and she raises her head, shaking her hair out of her face with a watery smile.

“Thank you.” She leans back against Furiosa’s shoulder, drawing deep breaths that are barely shaky at all.

Furiosa sits still and tries to ignore the demanding pulse in her own cunt. Pressing her thighs tight together doesn’t really have any effect.

After some time Capable murmurs, “You want to touch yourself, too.” Furiosa huffs out some sort of non-committal noise.

“Can I watch you?”

Why not? she thinks.

She usually just shoves a hand into her pants, but she figures fair is fair, so she scoots her trousers down enough so Capable can see what she’s doing with her hand. She doesn’t exactly look at her, and she certainly doesn’t try to hold her close, but Capable stays pressed against her side warm and soft, her hair brushing against Furiosa’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take her long to come deliciously hard, a clench of muscles and a grunted-out noise of satisfaction between bared teeth. She keeps her fingers on her clit and wrings out a second orgasm on the heels of the first.

She’s still catching her breath when Capable observes, “You can do it more than once.”

She smiles and starts licking her fingers clean. “That’s the next lesson.”


End file.
